


Pale King and The Electric Killer Fan

by deadspiders



Category: Hollow Knight
Genre: I THROW MY KIDS AT A FAN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadspiders/pseuds/deadspiders
Summary: The Radiance gives Pale King a strange gift... The ‘gift’ causes destruction and havoc for him! Can he find a way to stop it?





	Pale King and The Electric Killer Fan

**Author's Note:**

> **This is probably really OOC, but whatever, this is supposed to be humorous.   
> This is based off of another story, but it’s a lot different than the source material.

Pale King and The Electric Killer Fan

-Act 1: The Electric Killer Fan-  
It was a good day for Pale King. His children were relatively quiet. There was no arguments or strange encounters. No annoying and belligerent trespassers. He walked happily along the Pale Court.  
Just as he was realizing how good of a day it was, he noticed something that was... off. There was a light breeze blowing from the direction he was walking toward.  
The King knew what the perfect conditions for his palace were, and wind was not part of those conditions.  
“Is it windy outside? Is there a window open?” Pale King questioned in his mind.  
He kept walking forward, determined to find the cause of the newfound, strange wind.  
The little king was prepared to yell at his kids for opening a window without his permission to do so, when he was blinded by a light coming from the same direction. He squinted.  
“What the hell? Is that… her?!”  
He was running, rather slithering ahead. The winds were getting even stronger, and the light was getting even more radiant as he got closer.  
That’s when his suspicions were confirmed.  
“The Radiance!? What are you doing here?!? Get out of here!!” Pale King shouted, pointing his lithe, little finger at her.  
“I’m only here… to drop off a present.” The Radiance sneered.  
“Huh..?” Pale King questioned, anger in his voice.  
“You see, this fan. It’s no ordinary fan! It’s an ELECTRIC KILLER FAN! It doesn’t blow air out, it instead acts as a black hole and sucks everything up! Once you’re caught in its grip, it’ll chew you up and spit you out!” The Radiance explained, glaring at the King.  
“Have fun, you stupid little worm! I hope you like your present!!”  
“Listen here, Radi-”  
And with that, the giant moth was off. She flew away with extreme speeds, leaving Pale King’s words in the wind. Literally.  
The giant, electric killer fan spun and spun, generating winds so powerful that chairs and tables and lamps flew into it!  
“Aahh!” Pale King screamed, unusually high pitched for someone like himself.  
He escaped the deadly air and ran all the way to the wall across from it on the other side.  
“Huh…”  
He stood there, one hand on the white and grey wall, one hand on his forehead.  
“What should I do..?  
The little king watched, with a forehead creased in stress, as his palace got eaten up by the fan! Destroyed furniture and paintings were all strewn across the court, and more were flying into it! Even some Royal Retainers were sucked up and disemboweled by the electric killer fan!  
“I hate Radiance so much..!” The distressed King scowled with balled up fists.  
-Act 2: A Man of Ideas-  
After witnessing more of his palace being destroyed, an idea found its way into his head.  
“I know what to do! KIDS!!”  
Pale King called out to his children, and they showed up shortly after. Once they arrived, they all got close and looked up at him.  
“Daddy!” they exclaimed.  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come here.”  
The worm picked up one of his kids.  
“Turn off, dammit!” He shouted as he threw the child into the fan, eviscerating it.  
He looked at the remains of the child, and sighed.  
“...well that didn’t work. Maybe if I throw two at a time!”  
He then picked up two of his children, one in each hand, and hurled them across the court.  
They too, were eaten by the fan and killed instantly. Their remains were spat out.  
“Well fuck! My kids are useless!” Pale King announced, exasperated.  
-Act 3: A Little Help-  
Pale King stood against the wall, his face in his hands. He was frustrated, and half of his palace was obliterated! By now, the walls and floor were getting torn away and eaten by the fan! He didn’t know what to do. What would his followers say? What would his wife say?! The King knew he couldn’t stop the fan by himself, for it was several times larger than him. The winds were too strong, and they would suck him up! His favorite and most competent child, Hollow Knight, was not home! There was no one that could stop the electric killer fan!  
As all these thoughts crossed the King’s mind, Ogrim (The Defender) showed up, and tapped Pale King on the shoulder.  
“Are you okay, My King?”  
Pale King was startled, but quickly regained composure.  
“Oh! Uh… Hello, My Knight. As you can see, there is a predicament...”  
Pale King motioned to the giant fan with his pale little hand.  
“I noticed. That’s why I came to help.”  
Pale King was never one to like asking for help. But he realized now, that he needed it.  
“....thanks.”  
Those were words seldom heard from the King.  
“Well what should I do to help?” Ogrim asked, wearing a smile of genuine concern.  
But just as Pale King started, Kingsmould showed up.  
“Oh! Hello! My loyal guard!”  
The Kingsmould bowed to his King.  
With his most loyal guard and most loyal knight, Pale King knew he had a better chance against the fan.  
Pale King began to speak. They listened, both towering over him.  
“That… monster over there is the Electric Killer Fan! This is The Radiance’s doing! We must stop it before it takes out the entire palace, leaving us nothing but dust and rubble!”  
“Yes, My King!”  
-Act 4: The End of The Electric Killer Fan-  
Not knowing exactly what the plan was, but following their King’s orders, Ogrim and Kingsmould ran toward the fan! They were sturdy and strong, so they didn’t get blown into it, unlike Pale King, who was frail and of small-stature. Ogrim wouldn’t say it out loud, but he could recall a time that a simple gale of wind pushed Pale King around…  
Despite the fact that the two of them wouldn't get sucked in, the furniture, walls, Retainers, and children were careening all around them, into the fan and promptly skewered! What a horrifying site!  
“What’s black and white and red all over? The White Palace with the Electric Killer Fan!” Ogrim thought, disturbed by his own mind.  
As Ogrim was thinking, The Kingsmould acted. He threw his weapon, the curved claw-blade, into the killer fan, hoping to destroy, or at least damage it.  
Instead, however, his curved claw-blade was swallowed by the fan and thrown back in pieces!  
He and Ogrim dodged the sharp remains that flew toward them.  
The Kingsmould just shrugged, as he looked at Ogrim.  
“Come on, you guys! Don’t fail me! There’s gotta be a way to stop it!!” Pale King called out from behind them, no longer standing against the wall, but holding onto it, as his body was lifted from the ground and being forcefully pulled by the winds!  
They could see the despair of Pale King’s situation, but this filled them with determination. They couldn’t let their King down! They couldn’t let him get eaten by the fan! They both looked at each other, and punched the fan!  
It was to no avail though, as the fan ricocheted their punches right back at them, making them stagger backwards.  
But since they were so close to the fan, Ogrim noticed something inside of it.  
Hidden within the dangerous center of the fan’s “mouth”, was a switch.  
“Kingsmould! I’m going to flip the switch! You make sure nothing gets in the fan!” Ogrim announced.  
And with that, Kingsmould swiftly pulled out another curved claw-blade and started precisely striking anything that flew toward the mouth of the killer fan.  
As Kingsmould protected him, Ogrim reached into the fan and quickly flipped the switch! His hand came out scraped and chewed, but he shook it off.  
Right after he flipped the switch, the electric killer fan began to slow down. It’s winds calmed, and things were no longer being torn from their hinges. Ogrim and Kingsmould looked over to Pale King, who was still holding onto the wall, despite his body no longer being in the air. He still looked terrified, though, as his small body was shaking.  
“Ahh! Thank you, My Knight and My Guard! You… saved my life!!”  
After the words already flew out of The King’s mouth, he realized how strange they were. He never talked like that. But, this was a different occasion. They saved his life, after all.  
“You’re very welcome!!” Ogrim smiled.  
And with that, Ogrim and Kingsmould bowed one last time to their tiny King, and made their way back to guard the outside of the palace.  
-Act 5: White Lady-  
After being momentarily filled with gratitude, Pale King realized the mess the electric killer fan made. The palace was torn asunder, and even some people were too!  
“Ugh…,” Pale King squinted hatefully at the mess.  
“Maybe I can just get my children to clean this up.”  
But right at that moment, his wife showed up. The tall and beautiful tree, White Lady.  
“Uh.. Wyrm… What is all this?” White Lady asked, her ocean blue eyes filled with concern.  
Pale King got nervous and started gesticulating weirdly.  
“You see, My Flower, there was this giant, Electric Killer Fan and-”  
“Is that what that is?” White Lady looked at the huge, white fan. “Why are you installing a fan that big? You already have a lot of sawblades, I don’t think you need a fan.”  
“No, uh, Radiance was the one that-”  
“What does she have to do with this? Sweetie, are you okay? You’re being kind of… weird.”  
“I’m fine. It’s just that this giant killer fan was-”  
White Lady then noticed what her palace had become.  
“Oh my goodness! Look at this mess! Wyrm! What have you done??”  
“This wasn’t my doing, it was the electric killer fan’s fault! I was-”  
“Honey, I don’t think a fan would destroy the palace and hurt our kids. This is your mess, and you know it. Please clean it up. It’s terrible to look at it!” White Lady lectured, but with a sweet voice.  
Pale King knew he couldn’t talk back to her.  
“Okay…” The little worm concluded.  
“Aww~!” White Lady smiled. “Good luck cleaning!” 

Pale King watched as his wife walked off. He knew there was no way she’d ever believe his story about the Electric Killer Fan.


End file.
